


Guns

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Allie & Don at the firing range





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

Allie stood back and watched her older brother shoot at the paper target. “I see I’m still the better shot.” It was a running commentary between the siblings from the moment Allie had joined the Marshals.The pair compared notes yearly and Allie always came out on top; it was that time of year again. It was Saturday evening and the two of them were currently at LAX Firing Range.

Don chuckled and turned to look at Allie. “That was a practice round Allie Cat. I’ve got this in the bag this year. I have it on good authority that you struggled to re-qualify after your latest injury.”

“You sure about that? I mean you just had to pass that,” she hooked her thumb at the paper that had just stopped inches from her brother, “off as practice.” She didn’t comment on his other statement because it was true, she wasn’t in top form at the moment.

“Just gear up squirt. We don’t have all night.”

Allie laughed at Don’s quick-fire defence reply but moved to the cubicle to his left and began readying her first weapon; a shotgun. They always shot both a shotgun and their personal service weapon. “Shotgun first.” She heard Don chuckle again as she sent two new targets down the line. She waited until she was certain Don was about to shoot and then she spoke again. “Oh and Colby and Megan have a bet going on the outcome of this.” As she expected her brother’s first shot went wide and he stepped back to glare at her. “Oh sorry, I meant to tell you that before we started. My bad.” She smirked back at him and moved to start shooting. “That wasn’t a practice shot Donnie.”

“You’re toast squirt.”

“Oh yeah? You and what toaster?" Again her comment threw Don off and he missed his paper target completely hitting hers instead. “That one’s mine.” Don growled and unloaded the remainder of his bullets randomly into the black area of the paper target before he stepped around the partition and faced Allie. She just smirked at him once more before she spoke. “Admit it, life would be so boring without me.” She turned and hit the button to bring the targets back to them. She looked at hers, all centered head shots save the single hole Don caused, and then at the mess that was her brother’s. “Yup still the better shot. I just won Colby thirty bucks.” Allie turned serious. “Rematch on Monday evening if we don’t have cases? Fair and square shootout. Colby and Megan can join us to make sure no one cheats”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
